I Don't Always Have to be Mad
by Chichika Demon
Summary: Read it. I DARE you. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1: Saying the Wrong Things

**Chapter 1: Saying the Wrong Things **

Sasuke walked down the street towards the usual training spot for his team. Sakura was already there and was leaning against a Sakura tree. Typical. Sasuke walked over and stood next to her.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said with a smile that was way to energetic for this early in the morning.

"Morning," Sasuke said monotone while staring into space.

"Hey guys!" said Naruto then continued on shouting something about Ramen. "I had some for dinner and breakfast today!!!" Naruto looked at Sakura. "How about you Sakura?!"

_Why must they be so loud? _Sasuke thought as he stepped away from them.

"Umm, I haven't had any," Sakura answered.

"Oh. Well you should have," Naruto turned to face Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke-butt, guess what's tomorrow."

"Hn."

"Guess what tomorrow is."

"Hopefully your death day."

Sakura giggled when she heard this.

"NO!! If it's anyone's, it's yours!" Naruto turned his hands into fists and wasn't smiling anymore.

"Naruto calm down, you can tell me what tomorrow is," Sakura said as she put her hand on his shoulder. Naruto softened up and started talking to Sakura.

Stupid dope. Now I have a headache. Sasuke walked away from them and found a nice tree that provided plenty of shade. After a few minutes Sakura walked over to him. 

"Hi."

"Hn." Sasuke really didn't want put up with her annoyance.

"Is that all the response that I'm going to get?" She sat down next to him.

"Hn."

"Great," Sakura said as she looked up at the sky.

"Where is Naruto?"

"I left him. He was getting annoying."

"Good."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I hate him," Sasuke muttered. Sakura looked at him startled.

"Hate is a strong word," she said.

"I know."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Because."

"Do you hate me too?"

"…"

"You don't have to answer that."

"…No…"

"Good. I don't hate you either Sasuke." Sakura gave him a hug. Sasuke attempted to pull free, but her grip was too tight.

"I just don't like you."

"Oh…" She let go of Sasuke.

"Just kidding."

"Cha!!"

"But I could do without the yelling."

"Okay," Sakura whispered. Sasuke found that funny, but didn't show any emotion.

"That's better."

"Awww, two love birds." Both turned around to see their sensei sitting up in the tree that they were sitting under. They could tell he was smiling under that mask of his.

"Ass," Sasuke said as a slight blush tinted his cheeks. He looked away so no one would notice.

"Nice language."

"Hn."

Sigh "Kids nowadays have absolutely no respect," Kakashi said to no one in particular.

Suddenly, three kunai came flying towards Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke leapt up, grabbed Sakura, and jumped out of the way. "Damn I missed him!!"

_Naruto…that idiot. _"Kids shouldn't play with sharp objects," Sasuke said as he walked over and picked up one of the weapons. "Because when they do…" Sasuke disappeared and then reappeared behind Naruto. "… they tend to get hurt," he finished while putting the kunai up to Naruto's neck.

"Screw you Sasuke!" Sasuke poked Naruto slightly in the neck, hinting him to shut the hell up. Luckily Naruto wasn't as stupid as he looked and was silent.

"You lost," Kakashi said as he jumped out of the tree. "Wow. It didn't even take 10 seconds and it's over. Pathetic."

"Shutup sensei!!" Kakashi and Sakura laughed at Naruto. "Stop laughing!" Naruto's face was now bright red.

With a short sigh, Sasuke threw the kunai to the ground and stepped away. "Pathetic. If this was life and death you'd be dead by now."

"Shut up. I can't stand your stupid cool act."

"Hn?"

That seemed to make Naruto even madder.

"Sasuke…you think you're so great because you're an Uchiha! Well, if your clan was so great, how come they're all dead!?" Sakura gasped and Kakashi felt a little hurt; as for his deceased best friend was an Uchiha also. Sasuke glared at Naruto and activated his Sharingan.

"You bastard!" Sasuke charged at Naruto and tackled him to the ground. Sasuke began repeatedly beating him to a pulp. "Take that back!"

"Ne-ver." Naruto said in between punches.

"I'll kill you!" With each punch Sasuke's anger grew and so did his strength.

"Sasuke stop! You'll kill him!" Sakura ran over and grabbed his shoulder. Sasuke pushed her away and she fell to the ground.

"Okay that's enough." Kakashi walked over and pulled the furious Sasuke off of Naruto.

"Let go!" Sasuke struggled in his sensei's hands, but couldn't get lose. "You have no room to talk Naruto! You never had a family! You don't even know who your parents are! I knew my parents and they didn't abandon me like yours! For all we know they were some crack-addicts who despised the sight of you! You are an orphan, a useless piece of shit! You're nothing but a body to seal the nine tailed fox demon in! If you died it wouldn't make a difference to anyone! Oh, and your dreams of becoming Hokage are never going to hap-" Sasuke was interrupted by Kakashi putting his hand over his mouth to silence him.

"That's enough out of you. What Naruto said was wrong, but you had no right to push that far into his life." Kakashi released his grip on him and began to walk away. "I'll postpone the mission for tomorrow. Everyone can just go home."

"Sasuke… I hate you! And I will become Hokage and then everyone will show me respect! Believe it!"

"Yeah right. I guess you weren't listening to a word I said."

"I heard you."

"Good, then now you know the history of the village clown with pathetic dreams, Naruto Uzumaki; the number one hyperactive, knuckle headed ninja." Sasuke spit at Naruto's feet and walked away towards his house.

"Bastard…" Naruto mumbled while heading in the direction of his own house.

Sakura was left sitting on the ground. _Wow. I guess Sasuke has a lot more bottled up in him than I thought. _'I hate him.' Sasuke's words came back to her. _He wasn't kidding. _Sakura got up and brushed herself off. _I think I'll go talk to him. _

-----

Sakura had reached the Uchiha mansion. She knocked on the door, but no one answered. After knocking again and waiting about five minutes she decided to look in the windows. Sakura looked through two windows and saw nothing, until she reached the third. Inside was what seemed to be the living room. There was a small table to the left and standing next to it, with a picture in his hand, was Sasuke. He was looking at the picture and his face expressed a lot of sadness. Sakura stepped on a twig as she stepped closer and it caught his attention. Right away Sasuke changed his face to show absolutely nothing. "Sakura?" He asked while placing the picture face-down on the table.

"Hi Sasuke. I-I came by to see you and no one answered."

"So you look through my windows?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… I wanted to make sure you were home."

"That's stupid," Sasuke walked over to the window. "But since you walked all the way over here, you should come in."

"Okay!" Sakura was happy that he was in a better mood and that she was invited into his house. She ran over to the front door. Sasuke opened it from the inside. She came in and he led her down the hall to the room he was just in.

"Are you thirsty?"

"A little."

"Hungry?"

Sakura's stomach growled and she nodded her head.

"I'll be right back." Sasuke left and Sakura was now alone. She looked over at the same table that Sasuke was standing by earlier and saw the picture face down. She picked it up and looked over it. There was a beautiful woman that seemed to be in her late twenties, a man about the same age with his arm around her and two boys. One was a little older than the other and Sakura noticed that the younger one was Sasuke. _This must be his parents and Itachi. Wow. Sasuke looks just like his mom. _

"Umm, what are you doing?"

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke in the doorway holding a bag of chips and two sodas. "Oh, I was, umm-"

"It's a picture of my parents and _him_." Sasuke walked over and sat on the couch. He picked up the remote and turned the TV on. "Anything in particular that you want to watch?"

Sakura got one last glance at the picture and then placed it face up on the table. She walked over and sat next to him and grabbed the remote. "Actually… there is." Sakura got an evil glint in her eye and Sasuke regretted that he ever asked.

-----

"No Gwen, don't get back together with Ethan! He's cheating on you for Theresa, who's cheating on him for your ex, who only dated you to get close to Theresa," Sakura begged the soap opera.

"I didn't know you're so into this."

"Of course, now be quiet. Gwen's about to choose," Sakura grabbed a hand full of chips and shoved them in her mouth.

"_To be continued next week on Days of Our Lives." _The TV went to commercials.

"Damn it."

"…that show was…different." Sasuke began flipping through channels.

"You don't like it?" Sakura looked at Sasuke and couldn't help, but think of how cute he looked when he was relaxed.

"No." Sasuke took a drink of his soda.

"Well, umm, I should go it's getting late."

"No."

"What?"

"Look outside." Sakura looked out the window and saw about a foot of snow on the ground and it was still snowing.

"When did that start?"

"About an hour ago. You were to busy watching the show to notice."

"Oh."

"Looks like you're staying here for the night."

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2: A Night Together

"Looks like you're staying here for the night."

Sakura immediately blushed. _I'm staying over night at Sasuke's… awesome! _"Are you sure?"

"There are plenty of extra rooms."

"O-okay. Thanks."

"Hn." Sasuke turned the TV off and walked out of the room. Sakura followed. He led her up stairs and into a huge bedroom with a queen sized bed.

"Wow."

"Come down in half an hour for dinner."

"Are you cooking?"

"Yeah."

"Let me."

"You don't mind?"

"Nope. You're letting me stay here so I'm cooking dinner."

Sasuke nodded his head and led her to the kitchen. It was very big and it had an island in the middle with two stools. "I don't have much."

"That's fine, I'll just scrape together anything I find."

Sasuke walked out and went to his room. He could hear the sound of pots banging and cabinets opening and shutting. He walked over and lay back in his bed. _What a day. What am I supposed to do now that Sakura's staying over night? What have I gotten myself into?_ Sasuke felt himself doze off, but was soon awaken by a knock at the door.

"Sasuke the foods ready," said a sweet voice behind it.

"Hn." Sasuke got up and walked into the kitchen. At the table were two plates of chicken with gravy and a side of salad.

"Enjoy," Sakura said with a big smile on her face. Sasuke took his seat and they both began eating. He found it to be really good, but was too stubborn to admit it. When he was done, he looked at Sakura to see her staring at him. They sat there for a moment and gazed into each other's eyes. Then Sakura got up abruptly and took the dirty dishes.

"I'll wash them," Sasuke offered.

"That's all right. I made it; I wash it."

Sasuke walked over to her and toke the dishes, "You go relax. You're my guest."

"All right, you win." With a sigh, Sakura walked out and went into the living room.

After Sasuke was finished he went in after her. He found Sakura sitting on the same couch from earlier, watching TV. Sakura was flipping through channels and found nothing that interested her. Then Sasuke remembered that he had bought _Dead Silent_ from the movie store. He went and got it out of his movie case and put it in the VCR.

"What are you doing?"

"We're watching a movie."

"Okay. Which one?"

"Dead Silent," Sasuke answered as he dimmed the lights.

"I heard that's really scary… is it?" Sakura was now nervous; she never was very good with horror movies.

"I don't know, maybe." Sasuke sat next her and the movie started. As Sakura predicted, it was scary. They were now watching the part of the first killing. Sakura kept telling herself not to scream.

"AHH-" Sasuke put his hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear.

"Remember don't scream or she'll rip your tongue out."

Sakura pulled his hand off of her mouth. "Hey, don't tease me!" They continued to watch the movie and Sakura managed not to scream. Finally the movie ended.

"Not bad," Sasuke looked over at Sakura and she looked terrified, "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Haha, very funny," Sakura said sarcastically. She closed her eyes, but only saw the image of the girl so instead she reopened them. Sasuke was no longer next to her. "Sasuke?" She got up and walked down the hall. "Sasuke if this is some joke I'm going to kill you." It was dark and she couldn't see very well. _'If you see her, don't scream, or she'll rip your tongue out at the scene.' Damn it! I have to stop thinking that! _Sakura felt a hand grab her shoulder. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Shut the hell up."

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke. She wrapped her arms around him. "Oh thank god! Where did you go?!"

"I only went to the bathroom," Sasuke answered, just barely escaping from her grasp.

"Oh, sorry."

"Why don't you go to bed, it's getting late."

"Right. We have to meet Kakashi-sensei and Naruto tomorrow morning." She said good night and went to the room she was allowed to stay in. After about an hour she finally managed to fall asleep, but only to have nightmares all night.

Sasuke however fell asleep right away, but luckily he had a few minutes before hand to think about Sakura.

----- Sasuke woke up from a loud bang from down the hall. He got up and looked out into the dark. On the ground, a few yards away, was Sakura. He could barely see her, but after a minute his eyes adjusted to the dark. She was rubbing her head and didn't seem to notice him just yet. "What are you doing?" 

Sakura looked up startled. "Hi Sasuke. I woke up."

"So?" Sasuke walked over to her side.

"So, I wanted something to drink and since it was so dark I walked into the wall."

"Was that the bang?"

"Yeah." Sakura got up.

"I'm going back to bed." Before Sasuke could walk away, he got a hug. This one was different. Any other hug that Sakura ever gave him was bone crushing, but this one had a warm, gentle touch. Not really knowing what he was doing, Sasuke returned the hug. This startled Sakura, but she enjoyed it.

"Thanks for everything," she whispered in his ear. They released each other from their grip and said goodnight.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: Snowball Fight!

**Chapter 3: Snowball Fight!**

Sasuke woke up to his alarm clock. He got changed and then walked over to Sakura's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He slowly opened the door and saw Sakura sitting on the bed, fully dressed, brushing her short pink hair. "Good morning."

"Morning." How beautiful Sakura looked with the sunlight glistening on her hypnotized Sasuke. He had to shake his head to stop staring.

"I guess we should met Naruto and Kakashi-sensei in a little bit."

"Hn."

"Are you hungry? I saw you had some eggs last night, I could make you an omelet." Sakura finished her hair and was tying her headband.

"Sure."

As Sakura said she would, she made breakfast and now they were heading out the door.

"It's really cold." Sasuke was about a yard ahead of her.

"I know."

"It really snowed a lot last night, at least two feet."

"I know."

"Kakashi-sensei most likely got us a mission to shovel someone's yard."

"I know."

"Naruto is going to complain a lot."

"I know."

Sakura leaned down and picked up some snow. She formed it in the shape of a ball. She aimed for Sasuke's head and… 'BAM' it hit directly. Sasuke turned around and gave her a glare. "What was that for?" He asked while brushing snow off his shoulders.

"I don't know? Do you?" Sakura gave him a big smile and he couldn't help, but soften a little.

"Oh now you think you're funny." Sasuke grabbed some snow and made a snowball. He threw it at Sakura, but she dodged it.

"You have to do better than that if you want to hit me." Sakura grabbed a bunch of snow and made a gigantic snowball. Then she charged at him.

"Aww shit…" Sasuke was hit in the face. He grabbed more snow and a snow fight began. Sakura hid behind a tree and would only show herself when she threw a snowball. Sasuke was constantly missing and hitting the tree. Then he had an idea. Sasuke got a large amount of snow and went up into the tree that Sakura was hiding behind. Sakura noticed that it was too quiet so she peered around the tree. No one was there.

_Where the hell did he go? Did he just leave me here? _Then Sakura heard something above her. She looked up to see Sasuke smirking and holding a lot of snow. Then he dropped it on her. "AHHHH!" Now she was really cold.

"Pay back," Sasuke said, getting down from the tree.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. You're a jerk." Sakura started wiping the snow off of her.

"A jerk that won."

"Shut up," Sakura ordered as she kicked some snow at Sasuke, making him even more went and cold. Sasuke held back his anger and playfully tackled her. It caught Sakura off guard and she went flying to the ground with Sasuke on top of her. Little did they know, there was a hill behind Sakura and they went rolling down. When they finally reached the bottom Sasuke was still on top. Sakura blushed like crazy and Sasuke blushed just a little.

"Who were you telling to shut up?" Sasuke asked in a playful tone.

"Still you." Sakura smiled up at him.

"You never give up."

"I know."

"Neither do I."

"I know."

"Stop that."

"Fine." Sakura sighed so Sasuke thought that she wanted him to get up. He got up and then offered her a hand. She took it and pulled Sasuke back down. He tripped over her leg and landed flat on his face. "Oops. Did I do that?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered as he pushed himself up. Sakura tried to escape, but he grabbed her by the ankle.

"Hey, let go!"

"No." Sakura kicked him causing him to let go. She got up fully and began running away. Sasuke got up and chased after her. "I'm going to get you back for that."

"Then you'll be running for a while." Sakura ran towards their training area, hoping to reach it before Sasuke caught her. Too late. Sasuke had caught up and grabbed her shoulder. She turned around shocked and he cornered her against a tree. Sasuke leaned down towards her face, causing her to blush.

"Now for pay back from that kick," he whispered in Sakura's ear. Sasuke hit her in the face with some snow that he had grabbed while chasing her.

"So c-cold," Sakura wined as the snow slowly slid off her face. Sasuke laughed lightly and wiped her face with his sleeve.

"C'mon, we're going to be late." Sasuke let go of her and they headed towards their team meeting spot.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Snow, Sasuke, and Preparation

**Chapter 4: Snow Sasuke and Preparations **

As predicted, Kakashi had gotten them a mission to shovel a very large drive way. "Why couldn't we just do yesterdays mission?" Naruto wined as he grabbed a shovel from the owners shed.

"Because I think this will enhance for your physical strength better than picking up trash," Kakashi answered as he leaned against a tree and pulled out his latest volume of his favorite perverted series. "Its also fun to see you guys suffer."

"Gee thanks," Sasuke said sarcastically.

They shoveled for a few hours and eventually finished. They said their goodbye and departed. Well at least Naruto and Kakashi.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Wait."

"What?"

"I want to do something fun," Sasuke admitted. It wasn't that he wanted to have fun; it was that he wanted to spend more time with Sakura.

"Umm, okay. I know lets make a snowman!"

"That's fun?" Sasuke never made a snowman before and to him it seemed boring.

"Yep! Why you never made one before?" Sakura asked.

"…No."

"You'll like it. We can make it look like you." They decided to make it in front of Sakura's house. Her house was a small two-bedroom place but she only lived with her mother so it was okay. Right now her mother was away; like always.

"How do we make it?" Sasuke asked.

"Get some snow and roll it into a ball." Sakura did as said to show an example. "Then roll it around to have the snow attach on. It keeps getting bigger and bigger." As she said her snow ball got bigger and bigger. She stopped when it was at her waist. "You try, but make it smaller than this."

So Sasuke started on the middle piece as Sakura made the head. They finished around the same time. "This _is_ kind of fun."

"I know." Sakura attempted to put the middle snowball on top of the bigger one, but slipped. Luckily Sasuke was right behind her and caught her just in time. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke and she blushed. He also bushed but she couldn't tell if it was from the cold or not. He helped her up and also helped her put it on. Their hands over lapped, causing them both to blush deeper.

When they were done piling the snowman into one, Sasuke looked at it funny. _Something's missing from it…_ "Shouldn't it have a face?" Sasuke asked. All the other snowman that he ever saw had one. Sakura nodded and picked up two acorns. She put them where eyes usually are.

"Those represent the eyes. Find six more acorns while I run inside and get a hat and scarf." Sakura ran inside. When she came back Sasuke had the acorns in a small pile. "Good. Three of those are the mouth and the other three are for the buttons." Sakura made the snowman's smile while Sasuke made the buttons on the middle snowball.

"It looks better now."

"Yeah, but now we make it look like you." Sakura picked up a stick and started sculpting a face. Sasuke watched as the snowman started to look like him.

"Just one thing." Sasuke reached over and changed the smiling mouth to just a strait line. Now it was more like him.

_Typical, Sasuke never smiles. _"Okay… but we don't want you to cold so I got you a hat and scarf." She put on the scarf on while Sasuke put on the hat.

"I need my arms so I'm guessing we use sticks."

"Yeah and a carrot nose." Sakura ran inside to get a carrot. When she came back out Sasuke already had the arms on. "You're starting to get a hang of this now." Sakura put the nose on.

"My nose isn't that big." Sasuke broke a couple inches off. Then he took a stick and on the bottom snowball he wrote _Snow Sasuke._

"I was just about to do that," Sakura said moving next to him. After a few minutes of admiring their masterpiece they went inside to get some tea.

-----

"Sasuke, I've been wondering." Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in her house having some tea.

"What?" He asked while lifting the cup up to his lips.

"Since your house is so big, could we have a big sleepover?"

Sasuke almost choked on his tea. "No."

"Please," Sakura begged. Sasuke caught a glimpse at her expression and he had to admit that she looked so damn cute when begging him.

"Why?"

"It would be fun and you said you wanted to do something fun."

"That's not what I had meant."

"Oh…" Sakura looked down disappointed.

Sigh "Fine."

"Yeah!! Thank you Sasuke!" Sakura jumped up excitedly. She ran over to her phone and started calling the rest of the Konoha 12.

Sasuke put his cup down and closed his eyes. _Why am I such a push over when it comes to her?_

"Soooo… can you make it?" Sakura waited a minute. "Okay see you there!" Sakura walked over to him. "Everyone's coming except for Choji and Lee. Choji's not feeling well and Lee's on a mission."

"Hn."

"This is going to be so much fun!!" Sakura ran up stairs to pack while Sasuke waited. About 30 minutes later Sakura came down with a suitcase. "I think I got everything…"

"When are they coming over?" Sasuke asked while picking up her bag; it was heavier than he thought.

"I said to come at 6 o'clock and its 4 o'clock now."

"Two hours… now you can help me."

"Help you with what?" They made their way out the door towards the Uchiha mansion.

"Get ready."

"For what?"

"The sleepover. The house is a mess and half of it is from you."

"Oh yeah." She giggled softly. "Sorry about that."

"Hn."

When they reached the house they cleaned. Sakura was sent to go around fixing anything that was out of place and dust the furniture off while Sasuke cleared the largest room in the mansion. It held a lot of childhood memories that he'd rather forget about because in the end they would displease him. Now he never really went in it so it served no purpose to him but it was the largest so it was to be where they would sleep and hang out in. All he had to do was take out a couple boxes, dust things off, and make sure that everything worked. Luckily it was all in good shape. In there was a large flat screen TV with surround sound, one L shaped couch, a love seat and two end tables. In the back corner were an air hockey table, mini fridge, and computer. Against the far wall was a large cabinet that contained his father's swords and other equipment.

He stopped by the room where he had let Sakura stay the night before and noticed that she was in there. She was sitting on the bed staring out the window, her back turned to him.

"What are you doing?"

She turned around startled to see Sasuke standing in the doorway. She gave him a smile that made his stomach feel weird.

"I was just sitting here; I'm all finished. Are you?" Sasuke nodded his head. Sasuke walked over and sat next to her. They sat there staring out the window together. Sasuke had the temptation to pull her close to him, but held it back; it was unnecessary.

"They should be here soon," he said quietly. Sakura nodded in agreement. As if on cue the doorbell rang throughout the mansion.

**End of Chapter 4**


End file.
